


Road to Ninja-Love

by kakadolphin, mkj



Series: KakaDolphin's KakaIru stash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, a lot of fluff but could also go into nsfw territory if people ask for it!, i love these two so much, mostly requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakadolphin/pseuds/kakadolphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: A series of one shots involving everybody's favorite couple, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino, written by yours truly.(Can I request Kakashi and Iruka kissing accidentally in public?)  Why yes you can!





	Road to Ninja-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Can I request Kakashi and Iruka kissing accidentally in public?

"I'm sorry Iruka, I know it was your day off and if I had any more options..."

"No further explanations needed, Ayako." Iruka said into his home phone which was sitting over his night stand, now fully-awake. It wasn't the first time his colleagues called him early in the morning to change shifts, but it was definitely rare for Ayako, having worked together for many years and then some, "Hope it all goes well for you two at the clinic." 

"Sure." The much older woman sighed into the phone, "If it doesn't work this time, we're planning on adopting. We still haven't received a reply back from our first request even though we sent in that application months ago, though a close family friend knows of this independent agency working somewhere in the outskirts of Rain Village so we're going to try our luck with that."

He hummed lowly in his throat, turning his head back when he felt the figure beside him shift, hoping he didn't wake him up. His partner's eyes remained closed, face devoid of any expression, still snoring as gently as when Iruka first awakened to the sound of his phone ringing. Iruka poked him lightly with the back of his knuckle, "You seem more excited talking about adopting than when you were talking about the treatments."

"Honestly. It was quite exciting the first and second time, but now it's just... boring. And the front-receptionist is a total bitch to deal with."

He heard another voice on the other end of the line gasping 'Not in front of the child, Ayako!' 

"Oh come on Hime, you're not pregnant yet." Iruka heard the sound of two lips smacking together causing him to chuckle. Despite holding herself as a strict take-no-bullshit individual, she was one of the most down-to-earth woman he ever had a pleasure of working with, "Hey Iruka, I have to go. Hoping to get some sleep in before the appointment."

"Of course, I also have to start getting ready for your shift at the mission room so I'll leave you to it." 

"Thanks again. I mean it.”

"Anything for a friend. Tell Himeko bye from me as well." Iruka sat up from the bed and placed the phone back into the receiver successfully disconnecting the call.

So much for sleeping in tonight. He peeled the sheets off himself and attempted to stand from the side of the bed. Only the limp hand that was ontop of him suddenly turned super-human strength - Iruka let out a yelp - before he found his back pressed into his partner's chest, tight and bulky arms around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar groggy voice muttered close to his ear enough to make him shudder. The man's sleepy voice had always been a dead-turn on for Iruka. And so were a lot of other things he did the previous nights.

"I have work," Iruka replied though he didn't try to move just yet, quite enjoying their proximity. 

He snuggled his face closer to the man's neck comfortably, "I thought it was your day off." 

"Yes, but Ayako has an emergency and I'm the only one who could cover it. Or are you still pretending that you weren't awake while we were talking, hmm, Kakashi-dearest?"

Kakashi opened one eye, regarding the other body in front of him with a whine, "Your ringtone is very loud...and so is your excited voice."

"I'll try to be careful next time, then." Iruka moved his hands ontop of Kakashi's, successfully pulling them apart from his waist and sitting up. He would have to get up now if he wanted a shower. 

"Can't we just have five minutes?" The usual unapologetically late copy-ninja asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

Iruka turned back to him, smiled and leant down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I wish I could, but I don't want to get too comfortable." He said this before standing up and avoiding the sudden swipe of his lovers arm, giggling as he grabbed the clothes on the floor and threw them into the hamper next to the door. He then quickly moved to the closet for something to take with him.

Kakashi watched for a bit before sitting up from the bed, the blanket falling into his lap and uncovering his bare chest, "Well I have a mission in a few hours so I think we won't be seeing eachother for a while."

Iruka threw a new fresh towel over his shoulder, and grabbed himself a new pair of garments. He froze at his lover's words and turned to him, 

"Oh."

"Go get ready." Kakashi conjured up a small smile over his unmasked lips, looking at him, "I’ll make something quick to eat before you go. No, not ramen before you beg me... Unless it's something real good."

Iruka rolled his eyes and ducked his head with a laugh as he strolled out of the room, Kakashi chuckled as he watched him walk off, sighed then threw the sheets off himself to get to work.

***

They did have ramen for breakfast.

"You know you really don't have to walk me to work." Iruka scolded, despite adorning a wide smile over his face. Kakashi was walking next to him, trying to pretend that he was not still swooning under his mask after what happened before they left, "People will start talking." 

"They’ve already been talking for months. When Anko catches wind of two shinobi’s interacting, perhaps even a light friendly touch, everybody knows and thinks they’re sleeping together."

"But in our case, she wasn't far off, was she?" Iruka replied, jabbing him with his elbow. His hands were full with different notepads and a pen on the very bottom that he was holding tight. Kakashi hummed, turned to him and smiled. They had just entered the tower when a barrel of children ran between them, breaking their close proximity apart. 

Iruka frowned and turned to the familiar blurs, "Hey, be careful you three!"

"Yes, Teacher Iruka!"

"I would have thought those kids would want to take advantage of their weekend, and sleep in, like we should have been able too."

Iruka rolled his eyes, smiling, "There's plenty of time to regret that later as long as they're having fun now I guess." By the time they walked into the mission room, it was still closed to the public. Most of his colleagues were enjoying a nice brew before their shift started, turned to greet the two guests, not at all surprised to see Iruka as he was usually the go to person to ~~dump~~ take shifts. And it was no secret that Kakashi and him were friend’s especially after what occurred with Sasuke, and then Naruto leaving, and Sakura going off with Tsunade to better her medic training. Many were quite sympathetic for them, and it was definitely a relief to see Iruka smile like that again. 

Iruka didn't mind the shifts as he needed the money. The academy was on short holiday and a simple teacher's salary couldn't foot all his bills + numerous trips to the bar thanks to his friends. Which is also where he and Kakashi surprisingly grew closer.

He greeted them with a polite bow before turning back to Kakashi who had just finished waving lazily to them, "Oh, I almost forgot! Naruto sent me a package the other day filled with an assortment of weird fruits and gave permission to share them with you. You should take some with you on your mission. "

Kakashi hummed, having remembered the large bowl messily covered by plastic wrap taking up most of the top ledge of Iruka’s fridge. He initially thought that some of the parents must really like Iruka... , "I might just do that. Thanks _Teacher_ Iruka. I hope they don't end up rotting in my bag though."

"I don't know. It survived the trip from... wherever Naruto is now, but just in case I'd eat them quickly, and maybe share them with your mission buddies."

"Right.” Kakashi responded after brief hesitation. Iruka blinked, "I'll be soloing. But I guess more for me and the ninken when I call for them." Soloing? Again? "Anyway, I should go and start packing before finding Tsunade."

Iruka slowly nodded, "Yes, of course. Make sure you're not late this time. God knows she'll probably come complaining to me about it." 

Tsunade had been surprised to learn that Kakashi and Iruka were friend’s, extremely curious, incredibly weary and maybe even just a little satisfied. Kakashi needed to open up to someone and who better than everybody's favorite academy teacher who dealt with children on the daily? 

"I’ll be on time."

Iruka gave him a suspicious stare and sighed. His pen dropped on the floor but his concentration was currently taken by this man, "Alright, off you go. Just be safe. I’ll see you when you get back." 

"You too, Iruka." Kakashi had shifted quietly, nodded firmly. 

When he saw the sudden movement of the other figure moving forward, it might have been the fact that he was still on vacation mode or perhaps it was because he had only slept for five hours but when he noticed the other man lean in to his space, he too began to close the rest of the gap, and in turn kissed Kakashi’s masked face. It wasn't everyday that he was able to say bye to Kakashi before he went on one of his many missions, but when he was able, he seized the moment. 

The life of a shinobi was always full of risks. That's why to take advantage of every single moment, to exchange love whenever you are able, to cherish, to live life to the fullest, to have children (or not) and build a life together in hopes that one day you’ll grow old.

Everyday could be the last. Every shinobi understood or would come to understand this quickly. Unfortunately some shinobi learned it faster. 

Iruka had been the first to break away followed by Kakashi a little more slowly as he worked to fix the mask he pulled down as soon as Iruka’s lips met his. He was quite surprised to be honest. It wasn’t his idea, after all, to be discrete about their relationship.

It didn’t render in Iruka’s mind, until he turned to the faces of his very shocked colleagues who had stopped what they were doing to gawk at the sudden very out couple. He had royally screwed up. 

… Oh. 

Perhaps he could blackmail every last one of them for their silence, Iruka thought naturally in panic. He knew a little about everyone, being that go-to person after all. But wait. Fuck. Genma was here??? He and Anko were like two peas in a pod! 

Kakashi swooped down to pick up the fallen pen, which he was just about to do before he was _welcomely_ interrupted, before stepping behind Iruka. He slid the pen over his shoulder and into Iruka’s slightly risen finger, tightening his palm over it. He then pressed his hands against Iruka’s shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly, “Well it certainly does seem like you’ll be getting a visit from Tsunade after all." Kakashi chuckled, before poofing away as soon as Iruka whipped around to give him a piece of his mind, leaving him all alone with the sudden gossip hungry mongrels. 

The mission room didn't open until an hour later than scheduled. And the only person who wasn't grinning madly was Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm probably going to change the summary when I feel like it lol  
> If you want to request me, send it through my ask or message box [kakadolphin](https://kakadolphin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
